Crazy Days: The Story Of A Ranch Horse
by HorseCrazy34
Summary: Harvey J is an orphan ranch horse whose mother died just hours after he was born. He belongs to Kylie Johnston, a 14 year old cowgirl, whose father is owner of the Brindle Calf Ranch. Harvey is learning how to be a good ranch horse, but this life, he realizes is going to come with many challenges, and some are going to harder than he thought. These are the crazy days of a horse.
1. Prologue: Harvey J, the orphan

_**Prologue: Birth**_

What could she do? What could the girl even do? My mother had suffered such a slow death, and no one could fix it All of these things raced through my mind as I heard my mother take her last breath. I was only a few hours old, and the barn seemed like such a strange world. All of these different things were leaned up against the wall, and all of them looked so _weird. _

The human let out a loud noise filled with grief and loss, and she wrapped her arms around my mother's neck. Suddenly, the girl stopped, and looked at me. she wiped her tears away and sighed. She came closer to me and petted my neck, and I shrank back. I didn't want her touching me. I barely even know what she was, or who she was.

"I'm Kylie," she whispered, and her voice was hoarse. "You're gonna look just like your momma, little one. You even have her build." She moved closer, and I shied away. "No, no, no, baby, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going hurt you. Not going to hurt you, okay little one? I'm going to take care of you, alright?"

I let her touch me, and suddenly the doors flew open. A male human rushed, scuffing up dirt with his boots as he moved over to Kylie.

"Kyles, is Gizmo-" He broke off abruptly when he saw my lifeless mother, and then he looked at me. He looked upset, and then smiled. 'Well, Kyles, isn't he just the exact copy?" He let out a chuckle, still hinted with sadness. I let out a cheerful whinny, and he scratched behind my ears. He was as not as gentle as Kylie, but he got rid of any itch that might have been there.

"Hey, Dad, what do you think we should name this one?" Kylie asked.

He took off his hat and scratched his hair, then put his hat back on. "Well, he does kind of remind me of Harvey, his mother's sire. I guess that would work, but I'll add J to it. Harvey J. That's good." He then walked away and called over his shoulder, "I'll call Ernest and have him come bury Gizmo."

I looked at Kylie, and she smiled. "Your mother was a good horse, Harvey. My father really misses her, no matter how much he acts like he doesn't. she was his horse after all." She paused. "I hope Dad lets me make you my horse. I haven't had one since Hope was sold. Hope was my horse, but we needed the money to pay the bills. But, even I still miss her, I have you."


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing Myself

**_Chapter One: Introducing Myself_**

I was a new asset to the barn, and as soon as I was born, I discovered one thing: I was **_starving._**Just a little while after I had been named, Kylie put the smallest halter she could find on me, attached a lead rope, and led me out of my stall. I absolutely hated that halter; it was too big on me and it was itchy.

Kylie led me over to stall and pushed the door open. Inside was a large bay paint mare. She had a bald face with blue eyes, and most of her body was brown. Only her legs and underside were white, and she was much bigger than my birth mother. Standing behind her was a small, black paint foal, probably a few days old. They both gave me a questioning look, as if I was going to them hello or even my name.

Kylie led me inside, and the little foal stayed close to his momma. She took the halter and lead rope off, then gently pushed me closer to the mare. Obviously, she was wanting me to nurse, but off of some horse I didn't know. I was resistant, but my hunger pushed me on. Out of no where, the little black paint flashed in front of me, blocking me off. As he went to go nurse, his mother pushed him away and nipped his rear.

As I started to nurse, I heard Kylie speak up. "Harvey, this Belle. She's gonna be your new mother, okay? And that little foal is Lakota. He's Belle own foal, but I don't think he won't share her with you." She walked out and shut the door behind her. I heard her whisper, "Bye, Harvey. You be good." And then she left.

I soon finished suckling, and as soon as I moved away, Lakota dashed over and began nursing. As he did, Belle spoke.

"So, who was your mother?" she asked.

"Um, I believe it was Gizmo," I replied, now feeling drowsy. "She died a few hours after I was born."

Belle nodded. "Gizmo was well known around the ranch, throughout the town too. She was a very competitive mare as well. But, rest her soul, it was not her time."

Lakota pulled back for a moment, milk dripping off his face. "So why do we have to foster him?" he whined.

"Because I'm the only birth mare that has milk right now. Now, stop that fussing!"

Lakota was silent from then on, and kept giving me dirty looks every time he caught my eye. I didn't really care for him, though. He was really stuck up, and rarely ever talked to me. But why should I care? He was going to be sold anyways.

* * *

**_1 Week Later_**

I met the other foals that were in the barn when we were put in the pasture. The pasture was stationed between the geldings' and the cowhand's bunkhouse.


End file.
